The Lost Existence
|звёзды = 10 |сферы = 500 |монеты = 3 |название саундтрека = Within The Sadness (1f1n1ty RMX) |композитор = 1f1n1ty |id саундтрека = 669275 |аудио = Файл:Within the Sadness.ogg }} The Lost Existence (рус. Потерянное существование) — безумный демон, созданный JonathanGD, проверенный Luqualizer. Описание Его строительство было начато небезызвестным игроком JonathanGD практически сразу после обновления 2.1. Но проект был заброшен более чем на год. Вскоре автор взялся и достроил уровень за 3 недели, переделав и то, что он показывал ранее. Геймплей крайне лёгок для безумного демона, однако обладает огромной длиной — 5 минут и 30 секунд, что значительно затрудняет прохождение. Пожалуй, основной формой можно назвать корабль, именно на него приходятся самые сложные места. Примечательно то, что при такой большой длине использовано всего лишь 31600 объектов (учитывая лимит редактора версии 2.1, это не так много). При этом автор не слишком много внимания уделял проработке декораций, но ему все равно удалось передать олицетворяемый художественный стиль. Ведь буквально каждая часть — как другой мир, в которой он был воссоздан. Так, например, одна лишь битва с боссом вызывает ощущение ада из-за характерных ей лавы, огня и прочего. Впрочем, дизайн выделяется и вписанными частями эффектного стиля, добавляющие целостности уровню. Использованный ремикс саундтрека "Within The Sadness" от 1f1n1ty как нельзя кстати синхронизирован с игровым процессом и эффектами, делая геймплей приятным и "воздушным". Геймплей 0-20%: Начало здесь достаточно лёгкое, если говорить об уровне в целом. Первые 9% идёт игра за куб и корабль. Затем начинается долгая игра за шар, основанном на запоминании правильного нажатия на сферы. 21-41%: Эта отличная по декорациям часть (особенно в плане цветов). В самом начале на фиолетовом фоне идут тайминги в формах НЛО и робота соответственно. Дойдя до половины, вы увидите, что блокдизайн приобретает так называемый стиль Sunset с прозрачными блоками. И вот здесь начинается одна из самых сложных частей — волна. Надо пролететь по узким проходам, меняя размер. Однако, этот сегмент быстро заканчивается, сменяясь кубом и роботом. 42-62%: Музыка на этом моменте становится более динамичной. А начинается всё с раздвоений, несколько раз меняющихся. Затем всё становится красным и, подобно уровню Deadlocked, нужно лететь по тоннелю, подготавливаясь к битве с боссом. На протяжении всей битвы с боссом вокруг будут хаотично летать огненные шары. Кроме того, игрока будут атаковать ещё и монстры. После битвы на быстрой скорости проходят сложные сегменты таких форм, как: куб, корабль и волна. А ближе к концу вновь начинаются сложные раздвоения, сначала дуал куба, затем шара, образующего режим Swing Copter'а (качающегося вертолёта). 63-91%: Эта часть по праву может считаться одной из самых сложных. В самом начале идёт так называемая смесь таймингов и сложных узких проходов на корабле. Длится это недолго и уже через мгновенье начинается ещё один аналогичный сегмент корабля. Все действия происходят на фоне облаков. Ещё одна сложность — следующий сегмент паука и куба. Он характеризуется запутанными телепортациями, в которые включены ещё и сферы. Всё идёт на небольшой скорости, поэтому важно перемещаться внимательней. Столь сложную часть завершает сегмент корабля с прямым полётом. Дальше всё куда проще. Декорации меняются на лес, а окружение состоит из шипов. Тем не менее, кроме таймингов на шаре и роботе, а также изменений гравитации на корабле и НЛО затруднения эта часть вызывает меньше, по сравнению с остальными. 92-100%: Конец, представляющий из себя сложные полёты на волне между наклонными блоками. При волнении здесь очень легко умереть. После волны, впрочем, идёт завершающий сегмент маленького куба, здесь тоже просто разбиться о шипы. Уровень пройден! Монеты * Первая монета находится на 29%. Она находится внутри блока и изначально недоступна для сбора. Чтобы она появилась, надо собрать 5 сердец. ** Первое сердце находится на 1%. Для его сбора надо прыгнуть со столба внутрь облака. ** Второе сердце находится на 4%. Для его сбора надо полететь вниз и пролететь по небольшому тоннелю между шипами. ** Третье сердце находится на 5%. Для его сбора надо после соприкосновения персонажа с батутом прыгнуть. ** Четвёртое сердце находится на 14%. Для его сбора надо не отпускать сферу перемещения. ** Пятое сердце находится на 24%. Для его сбора надо после становления роботом сделать небольшой прыжок. * Вторая монета находится на 67%. Она находится внутри блоков и, как первая монета, недоступна для сбора. Чтобы она появилась, надо собрать 2 зелья. ** Первое зелье находится на 47%. Для его сбора надо после телепортации сделать небольшую задержку, подлетев как можно ближе к шипам. ** Второе зелье находится на 48%. Для его сбора надо после телепортации подлететь вверх. * Третья монета находится на 93%. Для открытия прохода с монетой надо собрать 2 черепа. ** Первый череп находится на 44%. Для его сбора надо подлететь так, чтобы оба корабля оказались на середине. ** Второй череп находится на 82%. Для его сбора нужно открыть секретный путь на части паука, собрав 2 облака. Чтобы оба облака появились, надо на 72% прыгнуть так, чтобы были задеты лишь 2 блока. Как только облака будут собраны, надо на 79% выбрать нижний путь (не нажимайте на красную сферу) и снова собрать их. Затем на 90% появится розовая сфера, при нажатии на которую надо сразу изменить гравитацию. Дальше уже в форме куба останется лишь пройти препятствия и череп будет собран. The Lost Existence Heart 1 C1.png|Первое сердце от первой монеты The Lost Existence Heart 2 C1.png|Второе сердце от первой монеты The Lost Existence Heart 3 C1.png|Третье сердце от первой монеты The Lost Existence Heart 4 C1.png|Четвёртое сердце от первой монеты The Lost Existence Heart 5 C1.png|Пятое сердце от первой монеты The Lost Existence C1.png|Первая монета The Lost Existence Potion 1 C2.png|Первое зелье от второй монеты The Lost Existence Potion 2 C2.png|Второе зелье от второй монеты The Lost Existence C2.png|Вторая монета The Lost Existence Skull 1 C3.png|Первый череп от третьей монеты The Lost Existence Skull 2 C3.png|Второй череп от третьей монеты The Lost Existence C3.png|Третья монета Баги * На 90% при нажатии на сферу перемещения можно её отпустить так, что игрок пройдёт между двумя шипами и упадёт за уровень вниз. Однако на 99% его убьют шипы. Интересные факты * Пароль от уровня — 669275. ** Также это ID саундтрека. * На первых двойных шипах можно заметить надпись "AeonAir". Эта надпись является отсылкой к одноимённому игроку, которого высмеивали игроки при прохождении Dark Travel, когда тот умирал на двойных шипах. * Автор посвятил уровень игрокам Optical, GuitarHeroStyles, Dorami, Nexus, Jesucristian и KrmaL. * Столь небольшое количество использованных объектов обусловлено тем, что уровень создавался специально для "#levelution" от Optical. * При создании битвы с боссом (44-53%) автор вдохновлялся уровнем Deadlocked. ** Также при создании части с 83 до 90% автор вдохновлялся ещё одним уровнем — Lonely Travel. * При смерти на последнем шипе может рандомно (случайно) появится любая из шести надписей: ** Первая надпись — "Pasate Phobos :v" . Эта надпись является отсылкой на игрока GuitarHeroStyles. ** Вторая надпись — "Subscribe to JonathanGD and enable bell notifications", а на блоках надпись "xdddd". ** Третья надпись — "The endings of my levels aren't hard. Change my mind" . ** Четвёртая надпись — "Don’t get him too angry, otherwise his hardened quills shall pierce right through even the hardest bones you have. - Dorian" . ** Пятая надпись — "The Game. You just lost the game" . ** Шестая надпись — "" . Этим текстом является "Rip". * Этот уровень получил оценку спустя почти 7 месяцев после его выхода. TLE пасхалка 1.png|Первая надпись TLE пасхалка 2.png|Вторая надпись TLE пасхалка 3.png|Третья надпись TLE пасхалка 4.png|Четвёртая надпись TLE пасхалка 5.png|Пятая надпись TLE пасхалка 6.png|Шестая надпись Галерея Видео center|335px|Прохождение от [[Luqualizer]] Категория:Уровни Категория:Уровни 2.1 Категория:Пользовательские уровни Категория:Очень длинные Категория:Уровни с серебряными монетами Категория:Уровни с боссом Категория:Уровни с паролем Категория:Художественный стиль Категория:Featured Категория:Демоны Категория:Безумные демоны